Who ?
by Y.P Park Mi Chan
Summary: Do Kyung Soo, yeoja manis tersebut memiliki trauma terhadap namja dengan bantuan Kai, Suho, dan Sehun dia kembali menjadi seseorang yang ceria... namun, akhirnya mereka berempat mengalami kisah cinta yang rumit.
1. Chapter 1

**MAIN CAST :**

**D.O**

**KAI**

**SUHO**

**SEHUN**

**AND OTHER CAST**

**GENRE :**

**ROMANCE, GENDERSWITCH**

**AND OTHER (?)**

**COUPLE :**

**KAISOO**

**SUD.O**

**SED.O**

**AND OTHER**

**AUTHOR :Y.P**

**_TERKADANG…_**

**_CINTA ITU TIDAKLAH MANIS…_**

**_SEPERTI SEKARANG…_**

**_AKU SEDANG DALAM KEADAAN BINGUNG…_**

**_KUKIRA HARI INI ADALAH HARI YANG MENYENANGKAN…_**

**_TAPI, TERNYATA HARI INI ADALAH HARI YANG PALING MEMBINGUNGKAN…_**

**_KALIAN MAU TAU, AKU SANGAT BERTERIMAKASIH DENGAN USAHA KALIAN…_**

**_KARENA KALIAN AKU TAK MERASAKAN TRAUMA ITU LAGI…_**

**_TAPI AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA…_**

**___****DO KYUNG SOO****___**

**_KUHARAP KAU MEMBALASNYA NOONA…_**

**_KAU TAU, AKU SANGAT MENYUKAIMU…_**

**_BUKAN, MAKSUDKU AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU…_**

**_TERIMALAH AKU NOONA_**

**-KIM JONG IN-**

**_KYUNGIE…_**

**_KUHARAP KAU MENERIMAKU…_**

**_APA KAU TAU AKU MENUNGGUMU SANGAT LAMA…_**

**_APA KAU PERNAH MERASAKAN ARTINYA MENUNGGU…_**

**_SUATU HAL YANG SANGAT MEMBOSANKAN…_**

**_AKAN KULAKUKAN APA YANG KAU MAU UNTUKMU…_**

**_APAPUN ITU…_**

**_-_****KIM JOON MYUN****_-_**

**_NOONA…_**

**_KAU BEGITU MANIS DENGAN MATA BULATMU ITU…_**

**_AKU SANGAT BERSYUKUR AKU BERTEMU DENGANMU NOONA…_**

**_DENGAN SEPENUHHATI AKU MEMBERIKAN CINTAKU UNTUKMU…_**

**_JADI TERIMALAH AKU…_**

**_-OH SE HUN-_**

**#AUTHOR POV**

Seorang yeojya bermata bulat, berambut panjang bewarna hitam, serta memiliki bibir kissable berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang masih sangat sepi "Noona !" teriak seseorang kepada Kyung Soo –yeojya bermata bulat- itu dan Kyung Soo menoleh kearah sumber teriakkan yang berasal dari namja bertubuh tegap, tinggi, berkulit putih, serta memiliki mata sayu namun menggoda –sebut saja Oh Se Hun- itu yang sedang berlari menuju Kyung Soo dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Kyung Soo pun langsung menghindari Sehun dengan berlari menuju kelasnya, dia masih mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi satu minggu yang lalu dan membuat dia menjadi trauma dengan para namja dalam keadaan sepi dan selalu bersikap dingin terhadap para namja di sekelilingnya.

#FLASHBACK ON

"Lalalala…" senandung lagu dinyanyikan seorang yeojya bermata bulat dan bertage name DO KYUNG SOO itu sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya untuk mencari perpustakaan dan mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam pada sore itu. "Seongsanim.. !" kata Kyung Soo sambil mengejutkan seorang namja berperawakan tinggi, tegap, berambut blonde bewarna pirang, dan kacamata yang melekat di wajah tampannya itu, namun ada yang salah dengan namja itu kenapa dia berbau alcohol dan bermata sayu tidak biasanya, akhirnya Kyung Soo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada namja itu "Kris Seongsanim, gwenchana ?" tanya Kyung Soo sambil mengguncang tubuh namja itu -Kris- dengan pelan dan akhirnya Krispun melihat kearah Kyung Soo dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya "nona Do, hiks… bagaimana ? aku harus bagaimana… huks… aku memang terlambat.. Huks… aku namja yang tidak beruntungkan ? Huks" kata Kris sambil mengeluarkan suara cegukannya itu "ada apa Seongsanim ? ada yang salah denganmu" kata Kyung Soo sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Kris. Tiba-tiba Kris menarik tengkuk Kyung Soo dan mencium bibir Kyung Soo dengan kasar, dilumatnya bibir kissable Kyung Soo dengan kasar karena tidak ada perlawanan dari Kyung Soo, Krispun menggigit keras bibir Kyung Soo dan keluarlah cairan merah pekat dari sudut bibir Kyung Soo "Lephhs… hmm.. ashm.. kanhmm… hiks" kata Kyung Soo beserta tangisnya di sela-sela ciumannya. Akhirnya Krispun menyudahi acara Kissuenya dengan Kyung Soo "Seongsanim… Hiks… kenapa… Hiks.." tangis Kyung Soo pecah di dalam perpustakaan yang sangat sepi itu dan merosot diatas lantai perpustakaan yang dingin, Kris pun memeluk Kyung Soo dengan erat "Mianhe Kyungie… aku mencintaimu… Jeongmal saranghae, tapi aku harus menikah dengan seseorang yang aku tak kenal dan aku tak sukai… seandainya dari dulu aku mengatakannya denganmu isi hatiku, mungkin kita akan bersama, aku harus bagaimana… huks… aku harus bagaimana ! aku tanya aku harus bagaimana ! huks" kata Kris lalu menjilati, mencium, dan mengigit leher mulus Kyung Soo dengan meninggalkan bercak merah disana "BERHENTI… ! KAU MENJIJIKKAN SOENGSANIM… HIKS…HIKS… AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, TAPI KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI, AKU BENCI SEONGSANIM… HIKS… AKU SELALU KE PERPUSTAKAAN SETIAP SORE HANYA UNTUK MENEMUIMU ! TAPI KAU KENAPA MELAKUKAN INI ! KENAPA !" teriak Kyung Soo sambil memeluk lututnya dan menangis disana "maafkan aku, aku tidak tau… aku tidak tau kau juga memiliki perasaan sepertiku juga… Jeongmal Mianhe Kyungie" kata Kris yang masih setia melihat Kyung Soo, akhirnya Kyung Soo berdiri untuk berlari meninggalkan Kris di Perpustakaan namun semua itu sia-sia, Kris langsung menariknya dan mengguncinya di dinding dengan sekali hentakan dan membuat Kyung Soo kesakitan "biarkan seperti ini dulu… biarkan aku memilikimu hanya untuk hari ini saja" kata Kris sambil memandangi wajah pucat Kyung Soo, Kyung Soo hendka memberontak namun Kris langsung menggenggam tangan Kyung Soo dan menciumnya dengan kasar, dilumatnya bibir Kissable Kyung Soo dengan kasar lalu mengigit bibir itu, Kyung Soo pun membuka mulutnya karena kesakitan akibat bibirnya digigit oleh kris, tanpa menyianyiakannya Krispun langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat Kyung Soo dan mengapsen setiap deretan gigi putih yeojya itu, Kyung Soo hanya mampu menangis dalam ciumannya dengan Kris. Kris pun berhenti mencium Kyung Soo namun, Kris lansung menyerang leher mulus Kyung Soo yang sudah ia beri tanda tadi. "Kenapa kami berdua ikut Hyung !" teriak seseorang kepada namja dihadapannya ysambil menggandeng namja satunya disampingnya "Hyung kenapa berhenti ?" tanya Sehun –namja yang menggandeng namja- tadi kepada Suho –namja yang ada di depannya itu- "mengagetkan saja" kata namja yang satunya -Kai- "KYUNGIE !" teriak Suho saat memasuki perpustakaan sekolahnya dengan berlari dan menarik Kris yang sedang mencium paksa Kyung Soo itu dan mendorongnya sampaiKris tersungkur di lantai "kau tak apa-apa… Kyungie ! Kau" kata Suho sambil memeluk Kyung Soo dan diambil alih oleh Sehun lalu memukul Kris tepat di hidungnya dan akhirnya membuat Kris mengeluarkan darah dari hidung "NOONA ! bangun Noona, Noona !" kata Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyung Soo yang tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya itu "apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya" kata Kai yang sedang marah di ambang batas normal itu sambil memukul terus Kris "SUDAH KAI SUDAH" kata Suho menenangkan Kai "lebih baik kita bawa Kyung Soo dulu" lanjut Suho dan dibalas Kai dengan anggukan "KAU ! LIHAT SAJA, KAU AKAN MENYESAL KARENA MEMBUAT NOONA SEPERTI INI !" teriak Sehun lalu mengangkat Kyung Soo ala bridal style dan membawanya kearah mobilnya yang terparkir rapi didepan gerbang sekolahnya lalu di ikuti oleh Suho dan Kai dari arah belakang, sedangkan Kris dia menangis sambil meneriaki nama Kyung Soo di dalam Perpustakaan. Mereka bertiga membawa Kyung Soo ke rumahnya, sesampainya di rumah Kyungsoo Sehun langsung mengangkat Kyung Soo ala bridal style dan langsung berlari menuju pintu rumah Kyung Soo, saat Sehun menggedor dan berteriak-teriak untuk minta dibukakan pintunya malah pintu itu tidak terbuka sama sekali "cihh… kenapa ini ! Suho Hyung ! tidak ada yang membukaan pintunya !" teriak Sehun kepada Suho tepat di telinga namja breparas Guardian Angel itu dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan eras oleh sang pemilik telinga tersebut "PABBO, APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENDENGAR APA YANG SERING AKU BILANG SAAT PERTEMUAN RAHASIA KITA, DIA TINGGAL SENDIRIAN, DASAR PABBO" teriak Suho menjadi-jadi "KAI, BAWA TAS KYUNG SOO KESINI" teriak Suho kepada Kai yang ada di dalam mobil itu dan Kaipun langsung berlari kearah dua namja yang sama-sama berparas tampan sambil membawa tas Kyung Soo dan langsung memberikannya kepada Suho, Suhopun langsung mencari apa yang ia cari-cari "akhirnya" kata Suho sambil memegang kunci ditanganya dan alngsung membuka pintu rumah Kyung Soo "cepat bawa dia kekamarnya" kata Suho yang membuat Sehun berlari memasuki rumah Kyung Soo dan memutari rumah yeojya bermata bulat itu untuk mencari kamar yang ia tuju. Sehun langsung merebahkan tubuh mungil Kyung Soo diatas kasur berukuran Quenn Size itu dan langsung melepaskan sepatu yang dipakai Kyung Soo, Kaipun langsung memegang dahi Kyung Soo karena Kai merasa wajah Kyung Soo Nampak pucat dan benar saja badan Kyung Soo sangat panas sekarang "Hyung sebaiknya ada yang menjaganya" usul Kai kepada Suho yang sekarang berdiri disamping Kyung Soo "betul, Kai Sehun telpon Noona kalian sekarang !" perintah Suho dan langsung dilaksanakan oleh Kai dan Sehun "Yebesoe ?" kata mereka bersamaan saat telpon mereka diangkat oleh orang di seberang sana "Lulu Noona, apa kau bisa menjaga Kyung Soo noona ? dia sedang sakit sekarang"- Sehun "Baiklah, dimana alamatnya ?"-Luhan "di xxxxx"-Sehun, "Noona ! Kyung Soo sedang sakit sekrang tolong jaga dia ne ?"-Kai "huft… kenapa harus aku"-Taemin "Jebal… kau kan Yeojya"-Kai "terserah, dimana alamatnya ?"-Taemin "di xxxxxx, kalau tidak datang aku tidak akan memberikanmu foto Minho Hyung yang sedang topless di ruang ganti"-Kai "ANDWEA… oke, aku akan kesana"-Taemin, mereka berduapun menutup telpon mereka bersmaan "kau sangat ganas Kkamjjong" kata Suho sambil menatapnya heran (O.O) "kalau tidak begitu dia tidak akan datang" balas Kai santai "diam, nanti Noona bisa bangun" kata Sehun sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya dan langsung duduk disamping kasur Kyung Soo. 15 mnit kemudian, Taemin Noona dari Kai datang dengan membawa perlengkapan obat-obatan yang lengkap lalu menekan bel rumah Kyung Soo dengan keras serta bertubi-tubi "DIA ITU, APA DIA TIDAK MAU NOONANYA SENANG SEBENTAR, BARU SAJA MENGEDIT FOTO-FOTO MINHO OPPA SAJA DIA SANGAT MENGGANGGU… ARGHH" teriak taemin tanpa sadar ada seseorang didepannya yang melihat dia dengan wajah Cengoonya tapi tetap tampan dengan wajah Guardian Angelnya itu yang tak lain adalah Suho "Noona ? gwenchana ?" tanya Suho kepada Taemin dan langsung membuat Taemin terjungkang kaget karena Suho yang mengejutkannya tepat didepannya "KYAA… kau itu wajah tampan seperti Angel, tapi selalu mengejutkanku seperti Evil" bentak taemin yang hanya di balas dengan cengiran kecil Suho dan Suho pun membantu Taemin berdiri lalu membereskan barang-barang Taemin yang berserakan di tanah "Mianhe Noona, tapi kau tdiak tau aku ada di depanmu, kau terlalu asik mengumpat adikmu sendiri Noona" kata Suho lalu meninggalkan Taemin yang cengook dengan wajah merahnya karena malu (#6.6#) "astaga, aku sangat memalukan Taemin, dasar pabbo" batin taemin. Tidak berselang lama, Luhan datang dengan mebawa koper dan perlengkapan lainnya seperti untuk campin atau menginap di tempat temannya "SUHO, KAI, HUNNIE, AKU DATANG" teriak Luhan tanpa tahu kalau Taemin ada di sampingnya "hey… jangan berteriak Pabbo.." kata taemin sambil menjitak kepala Luhan karena suaranya yang diambang batas normal itu "appo, hehe… mianhe Eonnie" kata Luhan sambil memberikan V'sign nya kepada Taemin, mereka berduapun masuk kedalam kamar Kyung Soo dan melhat tiga pangeran sedang menjaga satu putrid yang terkulai lemas diatas kasur indahnya (?) itu "minggir, biar kami periksa" kata Taemin kepada tiga namja yang sedang mengelilingi Kyung Soo dan langsung minggir karena mendapat tatapan yang seram dari Taemin "Noonamu mengerikan KkamJjong" bisik Sehun ketelinga Kai dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari Taemin. Taemin dan Luhanpun melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan mereka, pertama-tama membuka baju Kyung Soo untuk diganti dengan baju yang lebih tipis dari baju yang ia kenakan "ini" kata Luhan sambil memberikan pakaian kyung Soo yang agak tipis kepada Taemin dan ternyata para namja sduah menyiapkan mata mereka untuk melihat pemandangan yang indah (?) menurut mereka, karena Taemin sangat sensitive diapun melihat para namja itu dengan sangat tajam seperti mengatakan pergi-dari-sini-atau-kalian-akan-mati dan langsung membuat ketiga namja tampan itu bergidik dan lari keluar dari kamar "kunci kamar ini" kata Taemin kepada Luhan dan langsung dituruti oleh Luhan, selanjutnya kalian tak usah tau kita lihat saja para namja yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Kyung Soo dengan tatapan kecewa "padahal sebentarlagi akua akan menjadi namja yang beruntung" batin Kai "sedikit lagi, maka aka nada berita terbaru" batin Suho "WOW.. hampir saja"kata Sehun lalu Suho dan Kai melihat kearah Sehun sperti berkata hampir-dan-sangat-mengecewakan (-_-) tapi yang dilihat malah memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti apa maksud dari dua Hyungnya itu.


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNYEONG HASEYO ^^, AKHIRNYA CHAP 2NYA SELESE, MIAN BARU SELESE KARENA AKUNYA BANYAK TUGAS DAN SEMPET SAKIT KARENA SCHEDULE YANG BANYAK #ALAHHH… AHAHAHA, MAAF PENDEK DAN GAK MEMUASKAN. OH YA DI CHAP INI MENJELLASKAN KENAPA SEHUN JATUH CINTA MA KyUNG SOO, NTAR CHAP SELANJUTNYA DIJELASIN KENAPA KAI JATUH CINTA MA KYUNG SOO, N" CHAP SELANJUTNYA LAGI SUHO KENAPA JATUH CINTA MA KYUNG SOO. OH YA BACA A/N DIBAWAH NTAR YA ^^**

**YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH**

**YOU HATE EXO**

**YOU HATE MY FF**

**DON'T READ MY FF**

**DON'T BE SILENT **

**DON'T BE PLAGIAT**

**CA"ELAH**

**MAIN CAST :**

**D.O**

**KAI**

**SUHO**

**SEHUN**

**AUTHOR :**

**Y.P A.K.A PUTRI MAULIDAWATI IKHSAN A.K.A HYO RIN**

**AND OTHER CAST**

**GENRE :**

**ROMANCE, GENDERSWITCH**

**AND OTHER (?)**

**COUPLE :**

**KAISOO**

**SUD.O**

**SED.O**

**AND OTHER**

_**TERKADANG…**_

_**CINTA ITU TIDAKLAH MANIS…**_

_**SEPERTI SEKARANG…**_

_**AKU SEDANG DALAM KEADAAN BINGUNG…**_

_**KUKIRA HARI INI ADALAH HARI YANG MENYENANGKAN…**_

_**TAPI, TERNYATA HARI INI ADALAH HARI YANG PALING MEMBINGUNGKAN…**_

_**KALIAN MAU TAU, AKU SANGAT BERTERIMAKASIH DENGAN USAHA KALIAN…**_

_**KARENA KALIAN AKU TAK MERASAKAN TRAUMA ITU LAGI…**_

_**TAPI AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA…**_

_**_**_**DO KYUNG SOO**_**_**_

_**KUHARAP KAU MEMBALASNYA NOONA…**_

_**KAU TAU, AKU SANGAT MENYUKAIMU…**_

_**BUKAN, MAKSUDKU AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU…**_

_**TERIMALAH AKU NOONA**_

**-KIM JONG IN-**

_**KYUNGIE…**_

_**KUHARAP KAU MENERIMAKU…**_

_**APA KAU TAU AKU MENUNGGUMU SANGAT LAMA…**_

_**APA KAU PERNAH MERASAKAN ARTINYA MENUNGGU…**_

_**SUATU HAL YANG SANGAT MEMBOSANKAN…**_

_**AKAN KULAKUKAN APA YANG KAU MAU UNTUKMU…**_

_**APAPUN ITU…**_

_**-**_**KIM JOON MYUN**_**-**_

_**NOONA…**_

_**KAU BEGITU MANIS DENGAN MATA BULATMU ITU…**_

_**AKU SANGAT BERSYUKUR AKU BERTEMU DENGANMU NOONA…**_

_**DENGAN SEPENUHHATI AKU MEMBERIKAN CINTAKU UNTUKMU…**_

_**JADI TERIMALAH AKU…**_

_**-OH SE HUN-**_

"padahal sebentarlagi akua akan menjadi namja yang beruntung" batin Kai "sedikit lagi, maka aka nada berita terbaru" batin Suho "WOW.. hampir saja"kata Sehun lalu Suho dan Kai melihat kearah Sehun sperti berkata hampir-dan-sangat-mengecewakan (-_-) tapi yang dilihat malah memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti apa maksud dari dua Hyungnya itu, merekapun duduk di atas sofa yang ada di ruang tamu rumah Kyung Soo sambil menunggu keadaan Kyung Soo yang sedang diperiksa oleh dua yeojya jurusan kedokteran itu. "SEHUN, KAI, SUHO ! MASUKLAH !" teriak Taemin kepada 3 namja yang sedang menunggu keadaan yeojya yang mereka puja-puja hampir 30 menit lamanya, mereka bertigapun langsung berlari kearah kamar Kyung Soo saat mreka mendengar apa yangdikatakan Taemin, "bagaimana apakah dia baik-baik saja ?" "apa dia sudah bangun" "apakah dia terlluka ?" pertanyaan itu langsung dilontarkan oleh ketiga nmja itu saat memasuki kamar sang yeojya "apa kalianbisa tenang ?" kata Luhan lembut sambil mletakkan sapu tangan yang sduah dibasahi dengan air hangat ke atas kening Kyung Soo yang sedang terbaring lemah diatas kasur "dia hanya demam, tapi selebihnya kita lihat saat dia bangun" jelas Taemin sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya kedalam tasnya "oh ya, kkamjjong mna foto Min Ho Oppa ?" kata Taemin sambil menatap Kai dengan tatapan memelas "nanti, belum ada yang baru" balas Kai singkat yang langsung membuat Taemin keluar dari kamar Kyung Soo dengan menghentakkan kakiny sambil mengumpat Kai dengan keras (hobi banget kayaknya -_-). Luhan terus sja merawat kyung Soo dengan telaten, 15 mmenit kemudian Kyung Soopun bangun dari pingsannya "Taemin Noona, panggil Taemin Noona" kata Shun sambil berlari-lari didalam kamar itukarena terlalu panic "hey, Sehun tenanglah" kata Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun untuk diam "KALIAN BERTIGA PERGI ! PERGI ! KUMOHON ! HIKS… SIAPAPUN TOLONG ! KALIAN BERTIGA PERGI SEKARANG JUGA" tiba-tiba Kyung Soo berteriak kearah Kai, Sehun, dan Suho dengan ekpresi ktakutan dan disertai tangisan "tunggu, akan kupanggilkan Taemin Noona" kataKai lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka dikamar "TOLONG AKU EONNIE ! TOLONG AKU… TOLONG AKU ! KALIAN BERDUA PERGI, JEBALL… HIKS, PERGI, TOLONG ! JEBALL" teriak Kyung Soo menjadi-jadi saat Suho dan Sehun ingin menenangkannya untuk berhenti menangis namun malah mejadi lebih ketakutan dari sebelumnya "minggir" kata Taemin saat memasuki kamar Kyung Soo dengan agak berlari "kalian bertiga keluarlah" kata Taemin dengan mata yang mengerikan "tapi.." "tidak ada tapi-tapian ! keluar !" kata Kai yang langsung di potong oleh Taemin,mereka bertiga pun keluar dengan wjaha yang sangat khawatir "tenang Kyung Soo ah, ada kami tenang" kata Luhan sembari memeluk Kyung Soo bermaksud untuk menenangkannya "tolong, mereka semua ingin melukaiku, hikss.. hikss… tolong aku" tangis Kyung Soo di dalam pelukan Luhan "gwenchana, ada kami berdua disini" kata Taemin sambil merebahkan tubuh Kyung Soo di atas kasur. Sedangkan diluar kamar, terlihat para namja yang sangat khawatir tentang keadaan Kyung Soo yang sangat mengerikan tadi, tangisan Kyung Soo seperti gema bagi mereka bertiga karena tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi "apa Kyung Soo Noona baik-baik saja ?" tanya Sehun kepada kedua Hyungnya yang dalam keadaan khawatr sepertinya "kuharapseperti itu, namuntunggu saja dulu"kata Suho yang langsung di angguki oleh kedua namdongsaengnya itu. Akhirnya, Taemin keluar dari kamar dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan dan membuat Suhomenjadi semakin khawatir "bagaimana ?" tanya Suho kepada Taemin, Taemin pu menghela napas sebelum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sekarang yang membuat Suho semakin khawatir "dia mengalami trauma karena kejadian yang dialaminya saat di perpustakaan tadi" jelas Taemin yang membuat Suho, Kai, dan Sehun membelalakan matanya karena tidak percaya apa yang mereka dengar "jadi jangan mendekatinya dulu sebelum dia benar-benar sembuh kalau tidak dia akan mengalami stress karena tertekan" jelas Taemin yang membuat Suho terduduk diatas sofa karena penjelasan Taemin. Selama 1 minggu Kyung Soo tidak masuk sekolah karena masih dalam keadaan lemah, dan dalam 1 minggu juga Suho, Kai, dan Sehun mengadakan acara balas dendam kepada guru tiang listrik berjalan mereka itu dengan menyusun strategi dan dilaksanakan oleh para DKSF (penjelasan : DKSF adalah sebuah perkumpulan dengan tujuan untuk melindungi dan mendapatkan info tentang Kyung Soo, kepanjangan Do Kyung Soo Fan, para DKSF menyembunyikan identitas mereka dan perkumpulan mereka agar bertujuan tidak mengganggu kegiatan Kyung Soo, para pengikutnya ada 33 orang yang memiliki 3 grup lagi yaitu Wind, Water, dan Teleportation dan ketuanya adalah Suho sebagai ketua Water, Sehun sebagai ketua Wind, dan yang terakhir Kai sebagai ketua Teleportation. Water bertugas sebagai mata-mata Kyung Soo, Wind bertugas sebagai penjaga Kyung Soo, dan yang terakhir Teleportation sebagai alat balas dendam untuk orang yang menyakiti Kyung Soo), mereka melakukannya sangat rapi sampai tidak ada yang mengetahui gerak gerik mereka, mereka memancing Kris ke gudang di daerah pling terpencil dengan meninggalkan surat ber atas nama Kyung Soo yang langsung di sambut dengan senyum yang mengembang dan Krispun langsung pergi ke gudang itu,, BINGOOO… akhirnya kris masuk rumah sakit akibat pukulan demi pukulan dari para Teleporter yang dipimpin oleh Kai dan harus menginap di rumah sakit selama 2 hari untuk pemulihan luka-lukanya.

#FLASHBACK OFF

*Sehun POV

Arg… gara-gara guru bejat itu sekarang my princess menjauh dan tdak mau didekati oleh setiap laki-laki termasuk aku, arghh… aku benci kejadian ini apa tidak cukup aku menderita karena tak bisa memilikinya dan sekarang dia pergi menjauhiku arghhh… "PABBOO… PABBO.. PABBO…" teriakku sambil memukul dinding gerbang sekolah yang terbuat dari beton itu, aku tidak perduli lagi dengan semua sakit yang kurasakan saat ini yang paling membuatku sakit adalah dihindari oleh orang yang ku cintai, aku ingat saat pertama kali melihatnya dan pada saat itu juga aku jatuh cinta padanya. Saat itu aku masih kelas 4 Sd dan kehilangan jejak Noona ku di taman bermain.

#FLASHBACK ON

"Luhan Noona, hiks… dimana kau, hiks…" tangisku saat kehilangan Noonaku di sebuah taman bermain yang cukup luas, tapi aku terpisah dengan Noona ku karena aku juga dia menyuruhku untuk diam di bangku taman karena dia akan membelikan aku bubble tea tapi aku malah tak sabaran dan mencariya, dan akhirnya aku terpisah dengan Noona "hiks.. Noona dimana kau… hiks.." tangisku memecah karena sudah lama mencari Noonaku tapi tak ku temukan akupun menangis ditengah banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang dengan melihatku lalu melewatiku begitu saja, akupun berjongkok sambil memeluk lututku karena takut kalau tidak bisa bertemu dengan Noona lagi "uljima, adik kecil kenapa kau menangis ? apa kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja dengan Noona" kata seseorang lalu kurasakan sebuah pelukan yang hangat pada tubuhku, kudongakkan wajahku agarmelihat wajah seseorang itu seseorang yang sangat cantik, dengan rambut hitam yang panjang sebahu, topi bundar dengan aksn gambar bunga matahari, baju putih dengan gambar bunga matahari dengan rok berwarna putih, oh jangan lupa mata bulat hitam itu, sungguh membuatku berhenti menangis dan terpesona karena kecantikannya "kenapa adik manis, ada sesuatu yangmembuatmu menangis dimana orang tuamu ?" tanyanya kepadaku sambil memdirikan tubuhku dan membersihkan bajuku yang agak sedikit kotor karena berjongkok tadi "aku kehilangan Noonaku, hiks…" tangisku pelan, kuremas ujung bajuku karena takut kalau memang benar aku terpisah dengan Noonaku dan tak akan pernah bertemu kembali, tiba-tiba kurasakan pelukan yang begitu hangat dan harumnya parfum berbau jeruk yang sangat kusuka sejak dia memelukku pertama kali "uljima, namja tidak boleh menangis ne, ayo ikut Noona nanti Noona akan membantumu mencari Noonamu, adik manis siapa namamu ?" tanyanya sambil mengelus punggungku "Oh Sehun Noona, kalau Noona ?" tanyaku kepadanya, diapun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahuku dengan senyum yang sangat indah "Do Kyung Soo, salam kenal adik manis" katanya sambil emngelus pipiku "kajja kita cari Noonamu, oh ya bagaimana cirri-ciri Noonamu ?" tanyanya kepadaku sambil memegang tanganku dan berjalan untuk mencari noonaku "namanya Oh Lu Han, dia tinggi, berambut coklat yang panjangnya sampai dada, memakai baju biru kotak-kotak dengan celana pendek bewarna putih, wajahnya mirip denganku, namun matanya agak sedikit bulat seperti rusa" kataku panjang lebar yang hanya dib alas anggukan oleh Kyung Soo Noona, kamipun bergi ketoko Bubble Tea untuk mencari noonaku namun tidak ada, setelah itu kami pergi kebeberapa tempat lainnya namun nihil, dan tempat terakhir yang kamu kunjungi adalah taman air mancur, dan… BINGGOoo, ternyata disana Luhan Noona "itu dia Noonaku Noona" akataku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang yang duduk menunduk di sebuah kursi dekat air mancur tersebut "jinjja ? ayo kita kesana Sehun" katanya lalu menarikku menuju Luhan Noona "permisi, Eonnie apakah Eonnie benar Oh Lu Han ?" tanya Kyung Soo pelan sambil menggoyangkan tubuh yeojya yang menurutku memang Luhan Noona "ne, ini aku… ASTAGA, SEHUNNIEE…" teriak Luhan Noona lalu memelukku seduktif dan mencium wajahku "gomawo telah menjaga namdongsaengku, emm siapa namamu adik kecil" kata Luhan lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memeluk Kyung Soo Noona dengan penuh kasih sayang sambil mengusap bagian punggungnya "Do Kyung Soo imnida, senang bertemu dengamu Eonni, oh ya Sehun-ah jangan terpsah dengan Noonamu lagi ya, pay pay Sehun Eonnie" kata Kyung Soo Noona lalu meninggalkan kami dengan wajah yang berseri. "hey, sehunnie… hey, hey… SEHUNNIE !" teriak Luhan yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku "hehe, mianhae Noona, ada apa ?" tanyaku dengan wajah innocentku "omona, apa kau sedang jatuh cinta Sehunnie, sampai-sampai aku berbicara saja kau tidak mendengarku" ejek Noona sambil menyenggol-nyenggol tubuhku dengan senyum jahilnya "mungkin" kataku lalu menghela napas "omona, namdongsaengku sekarang sudah remaja, haha, ayo kita pulang" ajak Noona kepadaku lalu kamipun pulang menuju rumah, DO KYUNG SOO pasti akan aku ingat nama itu.

#FLASHBACK OFF

Setelah kejadian itu, aku mencari tau dimana dia sekolah, dimana dia tinggal, dimana dia kursus dan masih banyak lagi. Dan 3 tahun kemudian, akupun berhasil masuk sekolah SMP SM ART SCHOOL yang terkenal itu hanya untuk melihat seorang yang telah mencuri hatiku dalam pandangan pertama. Dan 3 tahun kemudian, aku masuk SMA SM ART SCHOOL untuk melihatnya seperti biasa, karena kejadian itu aku tak bisa mendekatinya dasar guru kurang ajar, mesum, tiang listrik berjalan, stress. Akupun masuk menuju kelasku dengan tangan yang terluka akibat meninju tembok gerbang sekolah, kuletakkan tasku diatas mejaku "Wasshup, kenapa dengan tanganmu Sehun ?" tanya seseorang kepadaku dengan wajah biasa-biasa saja, aku benci wajah itu "biasa… sepertinya kau sangat santai sekali Kai" kataku kepada seseorang itu -Kai- "memangnya kenpa, aku sedang bahagia karena Kyung Soo sekarang sudah masuk sekolah" katanya dengan wajah yang bahagia "memang sihh, tapi sekarang dia menjauhi para namja, sepertinya dia trauma terhadap semua namja" jelasku lalu akupun duduk di kursiku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku diatas meja "itu mustahilkan, hahaha… tidak mungkin itu Sehun" katanya dengan nada bercanda "aku serius" balasku singkat yang membuatnya langsung memasang wajah penuh emosi "DASAR GURU MESUM, TIANG LISTRIIK BERJALAN, KELAINAN JIWA KAH DIA" terika Kai sambil membanting meja untung saja meja itumasih utuh "bos, tenang…" kata seseorang bernama Kim Myung Soo a.k.a L kepada Kai, L adalah salah satu anggota Teleporter dan sekaligus tangan kanan Kai. Kaipun pergi keluar dari kelas dengan wajah yang sangat kacau "Bos, kau di panggil oleh pimpinan water" kata Kyumin kepadaku, Kyumin adalah tangan kananku yang sangat aku percaya "baiklah" balsku lalu meninggalkan kelas menuju tempat Suho. Sesampainya di kelas Suho, akupun langsung mendekatinya "ada apa Hyung ?" tanyaku kepadanya "ada seseuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan" kata Suho dengan wajah serius "apa itu…"kataku dengan wajah terkejut karena melihat wajah Suho yang begitu serius "ini tentang…"

TBC….

A/N :

ANNYEONG HASEYO CHINGUDEUL ^^

GIMANA KABAR KALIAN ? BAIKKAN, NAH AKU AKAN MENEPATI JANJIKU, SELAMA 2 CHAP SELANJUTNYA DENGAN CHAP INI AKAN DI VOLLING SIAPA YANG AKAN MENJADI PASANGANNYA KYUNG SOO.

JADI, JANGAN LUPA TINGGALIN JEJAK KALIAN YA CHINGU, KRITIKKAN, PUJIAN, DAN SEBAGAINYA AKU TERIMA KOK, KECUALI 'PLAGIAT' DIMOHON YANG NGEPLAGIAT NIH FF AKU, SEGERA TOBAT NE.. ^^

N' KLO NINGGALIN KOMENNYA JANGAN PENDEK YA… HEHEHE #BNYAK BACOT LOO Y.P

MUDAH-MUDAHAN CHAP SELANJUTNYA LEIH CEPAT NE.

ANNYEONG GASEYO CHINGUDEUL

SARANGHAE #LAMBAI-LAMBAI ALA MISS UNIVERSE AMA SUAMI AKU D.O (DITIMPUK PARA EARTHLINGS) :D


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNYEONG HASEYO ^^, SENENG BANGET CHAPTER 3-NYA KELAR #HOHOHO**

**MOGA TMBAH SUKA AJ NAE MA NIH FF.**

**MIAN KALO SEMAKIN BERTAMBAH CHAP SEMAKIN BERTAMBAH GAJE DAN OOC.**

**INGAT NAE VOLLING :D**

**YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH**

**YOU HATE EXO**

**YOU HATE MY FF**

**DON'T READ MY FF**

**DON'T BE SILENT **

**DON'T BE PLAGIAT**

**CA"ELAH**

**MAIN CAST :**

**D.O**

**KAI**

**SUHO**

**SEHUN**

**AUTHOR :**

**Y.P A.K.A PUTRI MAULIDAWATI IKHSAN A.K.A HYO RIN**

**AND OTHER CAST**

**GENRE :**

**ROMANCE, GENDERSWITCH**

**AND OTHER (?)**

**COUPLE :**

**KAISOO**

**SUD.O**

**SED.O**

**AND OTHER**

_**TERKADANG…**_

_**CINTA ITU TIDAKLAH MANIS…**_

_**SEPERTI SEKARANG…**_

_**AKU SEDANG DALAM KEADAAN BINGUNG…**_

_**KUKIRA HARI INI ADALAH HARI YANG MENYENANGKAN…**_

_**TAPI, TERNYATA HARI INI ADALAH HARI YANG PALING MEMBINGUNGKAN…**_

_**KALIAN MAU TAU, AKU SANGAT BERTERIMAKASIH DENGAN USAHA KALIAN…**_

_**KARENA KALIAN AKU TAK MERASAKAN TRAUMA ITU LAGI…**_

_**TAPI AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA…**_

_**_**_**DO KYUNG SOO**_**_**_

_**KUHARAP KAU MEMBALASNYA NOONA…**_

_**KAU TAU, AKU SANGAT MENYUKAIMU…**_

_**BUKAN, MAKSUDKU AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU…**_

_**TERIMALAH AKU NOONA**_

**-KIM JONG IN-**

_**KYUNGIE…**_

_**KUHARAP KAU MENERIMAKU…**_

_**APA KAU TAU AKU MENUNGGUMU SANGAT LAMA…**_

_**APA KAU PERNAH MERASAKAN ARTINYA MENUNGGU…**_

_**SUATU HAL YANG SANGAT MEMBOSANKAN…**_

_**AKAN KULAKUKAN APA YANG KAU MAU UNTUKMU…**_

_**APAPUN ITU…**_

_**-**_**KIM JOON MYUN**_**-**_

_**NOONA…**_

_**KAU BEGITU MANIS DENGAN MATA BULATMU ITU…**_

_**AKU SANGAT BERSYUKUR AKU BERTEMU DENGANMU NOONA…**_

_**DENGAN SEPENUHHATI AKU MEMBERIKAN CINTAKU UNTUKMU…**_

_**JADI TERIMALAH AKU…**_

_**-OH SE HUN-**_

"Bos, kau di panggil oleh pimpinan water" kata Kyumin kepadaku, Kyumin adalah tangan kananku yang sangat aku percaya "baiklah" balsku lalu meninggalkan kelas menuju tempat Suho. Sesampainya di kelas Suho, akupun langsung mendekatinya "ada apa Hyung ?" tanyaku kepadanya "ada seseuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan" kata Suho dengan wajah serius "apa itu…"kataku dengan wajah terkejut karena melihat wajah Suho yang begitu serius "ini tentang…"

CHAPTER 3 :

"ini tentang…" sebelum Suho hyung menyelesaikannya, suara Kai mengintrupsi pertemuan kami berdua "ada apa hyung ?" tanya Kai lalu duduk diatas meja Suho hyung, terlihat sekarang wajah Suho menjadi seperti orang emosi, kulihat sekarang Kai menghela napas dlam-dlam dan mulai berbicara "ayolah hyung, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi" kata Kai santai lalu memejamkan matanya "ini tentang you-know-what-i-mean" kata Suho sambil menatap tajam kearah Kai, mengerikan seperti ada sengatan listrik diantara mereka berdua, mengerikan "yeah, kalau bukan itu tidak mungkin kau akan memanggilku hyung" kata Kai sambil menatap kearah jendela untuk menghindari tatapan Suho mungkin "aku mempunyai misi, mungkin kalian tidak akan mau" kata Suho hyung yang membuatku membulatkan mataku, "AKU MAU !" teriakku histeris "diamkan mulutmu itu, cadel" kata Kai seperti sebuah ejekan, aku hanya bisa menghela napas "yah, aku ingin kita menghilangkan trauma you-know-what-i-mean" jelas Suho sambil menatap buku matematikanya, arghh… kenpa setiap kali dia menjelaskan sesuatu harus membuka buku penuh angka (?) itu "tentu" balas Kai singkat, diapun berjalan keluar kelas entah menuju kemana, dia akan membolos pasti itu.

*Kai POV

Akupun keluar dan berjalan menuju kelas Kyung Soo, bisanya aku akan menggoda Kyung Soo yang sedang membaca buku, tapi kali ini beda, arkhhh kenpa dengan guru bejat itu. Ku tinju keras pintu kelas Kyung Soo yaitu 3-1, pemandangan ini membuatku marah, kudekati gerombolan NAMJA yang mengganggu Kyung Soo "PERGI DARI SITU, DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH YEOJA ITU, ARASSEO ?!" teriakku membuat mereka pergi dan meminta maaf padaku, ya aku adlah murid yang dikenal sebagai seorang brandalan, kudekati yeoja itu yang sedang terjongkok di pojok kelas dengan wajah pucat "uljimaa" kataku lalu memeluknya, "PERGI !"teriaknya sambil mendorongku, "nae" kataku lalu pergi dari kelas itu, arhggg aku benci ini. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, dia adlah seorang malakaikat, yang menolong orang, menjaga dan merawat orang dengan senyum yang mengembang. Aku jadi ingat kejadian yang membuatku menjadi tidak bisa lepas dari pesonanya.

FLASHBACK ON

*NORMAL POV

Seorang namja berkulit tan berjalan sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, pandangannya yang kabur menyebabkan beberapakali menabrak seseorang di jalan pada malam itu dan menyebabkan banyaknya orang-orang memakinya namun tidak ia perdulikan. Dia terus berjalan tanpa ada arah tujuan, tiba-tiba dia mersakan sakit yang luar biasa dibagian kepalanya, pandangnya yang semakin kabur membuat dia terjatuh dijalananyang sepi dan dingin "tolong aku…" guman namja itu, sebelum ia kehilangan sepenuh kesadarannya dia melihat seorang yeoja berlari kearahnya, ahh… sekarang dipikran namja itu adalah yeoja itu seorang malaikat yang akan menolongnya "gwenchana ? hey hey ! ireona…" kata yeoja itu kepada namja yang terbaring lemas di jalanan dengan memar disemua tubuh dan kepala yang berdarah "OMONA ! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU !" teriak yeoja itu, beruntung rumah yeoja itu dekat sang eomma dari yeoja itu mendengar teriakkan sang anak langsung keluar dari ruumahnya dan melihat kearah mereka "EOMMA !" teriak yeoja itu agar sang eomma mendekatinya "waeyo Kyung Soo ah ?" tanya Do Kyung Min atau eomma dari seorang yeoja yang tengah membantu namja yang terbaring dijalannan itu yang bernama Do Kyung Soo "tolong aku untuk mengangkat namja ini eomma, dia tergeletak, lihat kepalanya berdarah !" histeris Kyung Soo, mereka berduapun mengangkat tubuh namja itu dan merebahkannya di kasur Kyung Soo. Eomma Kyung Soopun membersihkan semua darah dan mengobati semua luka yang ada ditubuh namja itu, sedangkan Kyung Soo sedangkan memasak bubur dan membuat teh untuk namja itu saat dia bangun "eomma ada tugas dirumah sakit, jadi eomma inggal nae" kata Kyung Min kepada Kyung Soo setelah merawat namja itu "nae eomma, hati-hati" kata Kyung Soo lalu mengantar eommanya sampai kedepan pintu. Kyung Soopun masuk kekamarnya sambil membawa nampan yang berisi bubur dan air putih, ternyata namja itu sudah siuman dari pingsannya "annyeong namaku Kyung Soo, apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Kyung Soo lalu dudukdisampin namja itu, namja it hanya mengangguk, mungkin dia tidak sanggup karena melihat kecantikan dari yeoja itu, mata bulat bersinar, rambut hitam panjang berkilau, dan suara yang merdu bagakan seorang malaikat yang diturunkan tuhan untuk melindunginya "aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu makanlah" kata Kyung Soo lalu memberikan mangkuk berisi bubur kepada namja itu, namja itupun memakan bubur itu dengan lahap sambil menangis, ya namja itu sangat merindukan masakan dari rumah bukan dari restoran yang biasa ia makan bersama noonanya dirumah "HEHEY, gwenchana ? apa makannannya tidak enak mianhaeyo" kata Kyung Soo dengan wajah sedih membuat namja itu membulatkan matanya "aniyo, ini sangat enak, aku sangat menginginkan masakan rumah yang biasa eommaku buat, tapi sekarang eomma sudah tidak ada, jadi aku merindukannya dan aku menangis, uljima" kta namja itu yang membuat Kyung Soo tersenyum senang "jinjja ? oh ya namamu siapa ?" tanya Kyung Soo "namaku Kim Jong In" kata namja itu yang bernama Jong In "oh Jong In-ssi, istirahatlah dulu" kata Kyung Soo lalu meninggalkan Jong In yang ada dikamarnya. Selama 3 hari Jong In tinggal bersama Kyung Soo dan Kyung Min eomma Kyung Soo dengan diwarnai canda, tawa, dan kebahagiaan, selama eommanya meninggal Jong In tidak pernah lagi merasakan rasa kasih sayang yang berlebihan dari orang-orang, noonanya yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk kuliah diluar negeri dan sang appa yang hanya mementingkan pekerjaannya tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Jong In selama ini, mereka hanya mengurus semua keperluan kebutuhan Jong In untukdia dirumah, di sekolah, dan dimanapun. Karena itu, Jong In menjadi orang yang dingin dan selalu berkelahi walau penyebabnya hanya masalah sepele kan toh appa dan noonanya tidak akan peduli dengannya.

"Jong In-ssi ada orang yang mencarimu" kata Kyung Soo kepada Jong In yang sedang menumpu badannya dijendela melihat pemandangan langit yang indah diluar sana, Jonginpun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kyung Soo heran "Nuga ?" tanyanya kepada gadis dihadapannya "katanya dia keluargamu, dia yeoja yang mririp sekali denganmu" jelas Kyung Soo yang membuat Jong In membelalakan matanya _bagaimana noona tau aku ada disini ? _itulah yang ada didalam hati namja tan itu "oh ya, kajja" ajak Jong In kepada Kyung Soo dengan sneyum yang mengembang untuk menemui noona seorang Kim Jong In _neoumu neoumu kyeopta _itulah yang ada dihati gadis bermata bulat itu saat melihat senyum namja tan yang ada dihadapannya. "JONG IN !" teriak yeoja yang sangat mirirp sekali dengan Jong In, diapun memeluk Jong In dan menangis "noona" kata Jong In datar yang membuat Kyung Soo terkejut, karena selama Jong In berada dirumahnya Jong In selalu bersikap ramah, Hyper active, lucu, dan membuat orang selalu nyaman dengan senyumnya, tapi sekarang dia melihat sosok seorang Kim Jong In yang berbeda 180® dari biasanya. "kajja kita pulang" ajak yeoja itu kepada Jong In "AKU TIDAK MAU !" bentak Jong In membuat Kyung Soo dan eommanya terkejut dengan sikap Jong In yang sangat dingin dan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu "kenapa ? appa pasti khawatir kalau kau tidak pulang" bujuk yeoja itu kepada Jong In yang malah mebuat Jong In tambah emosi "APPA ?! TIDAK MUNGKIN DIA MENCARIKU ! DIA SELALU MEMENTINGKAN PEKERJAANNYA DARIPADA AKU ! KENAPA BUKAN DIA SAJA YANG MENJEMPUTKU OEH ?! KENAPA TAEMIN NOONA YANG MENJEMPUTKU ! AKU SANGAT BERHARAP 1 KALI SAJA APPA DAPAT MENGERTI BAGAIMANA AKU MEBUTUHKAN PERHATIAN SEPERTI ANAK YANG LAINNYA ! APA DIA TAU KALAU AKU SANGAT KESEPIAN SELAMA EOMMA SUDAH MENINGGAL NOONA! HIKSS… PERGI ! AKU LEBIH SUKA DISINI, DI RUMAH INI SELALU ADA KEHANGATAN, TIDAK SEPERTI DIRUMAH YANG BERSAR ITU, DIPENUHI DENGAN AURA DINGIN ! KAU SAJA TIDAK PERDULI DENGANKU !" bentak Jong In diserati isakan kepada Taemin yeoja yang menjemput Jong In itu, Kyung Soo hanya bisa diam dalam terkejutannya karena melihat adegan dihadapannya… PLAKKK … Taeminpun menampar wajah Jong In karena betakannya itu "APA KAU TAU OEH… AKU MEMPERDULIKANMU, AKU SELALU MENYURUH ORANG UNTUK MENGIKUTIMU AGAR TIDAK TERJADI APA-APA ! TAPI SEKARANG KAU BILANG AKU TIDAK PEDULI !" bentak Taemin karena emosinya sudah tidak dapat ditahan "KAU KIRA YANG KUMAKSUD PERDULI ITU ADALAH BAGAIMANA KEADAAN FISIK OEH ?! BUKAN, YANG KUMAKSUD ITU ADALAH KASIH SAYANG, KEBAHAGIAAN, TAWA DAN LAIN-LAINNYA…. HIKSSS, KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK TAU BAGAIMANA RASANYA KESEPIAN, KALIAN HANYA MEMPERDULIKAN MASALAH KALIAN MASING-MASING HIKS… HIKS…" tangis Jong In lalu Jong Inpun merosot kelantai dengan wajah menghadap kebawah, karena tidak tahan dengan keadaan itu Kyung Soopun mendekati Jong In dan memeluknya, "gwenchana… kau bisa main kesini kok, mengertilah appamu bekerja siang malam dan membuat tidak bisa bersamamu itu karena dia ingin memenuhi kebutuhanmu tanpa kekurangan, dan eonni itu juga memperdulikanmu namun dia memiliki banyak urusan jadi tidak bisa bermain bersamamu, apa kau mau membuat eommamu yang ada diatas sana menangis dan bersedih karenamu ? apa kau mau? Kalau tidak berhentilah dan turuti kata-kata eonniemu itu" jelas kyung Soo membuat Jong In tenang dan tersenyum, Kyung Minpun mendekati anaknya dan Jong In lalu memeluk mereka berdua "gwenchana, ahjuma dan Kyung Soo boleh ikut denganmu kerumahmu, jadi kalau ahjuma dan Kyung Soo ingin bermain bersama Jong In jadi kami berdua akan kerumah Jong In, arasseo ?" tanya Kyung Min membuat Jong In tersenyum manis dan memeluk mereka berdua "yaksok ?" kata Jong In kepada kyung Min dan Kyung Soo "nae, yaksok" jawab mereka berdua dan mereka bertigapun tertawa bersama. Taemin hanya bisa berdiri dan melihat kearah mereka, baru pertama kali dia melihat Jong In tertawa dan tersenyum lagi semenjak eomma mereka meninggal, dia merasa dia begitu tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan namdongsaengnya itu sedangkan kedua anka dan orang tua itu sangat mengerti dan memahami bagaimana perasaan namdongsaengnya, Taeminpun menitikkan air matanya karena merasa tidak berguna menjadi seorang kakak, tidak bisa menjaga, melindungi, dan membahagiakan namdongsaeng, Taemin merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk seseorang dari belakang dia pun berbalik kearah belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya "uljima, ini bukan salahmu, memang banyak rintangan disetiap waktu" kata Kyung Min dengan senyum merekah, dlihatnya sekarang Jong In dan Kyung Soo tengah bercanda dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajah mereka "nae, ahjuma bolehkah aku memanggilmu eomma ?" tanya Taemin yang membuat Kyung Min terkejut dan kemudian tersnyum "tentu saja" jawab Kyung Min mantap "eo…eomma, hiks… hhikss" tangis Taemin lalu memeluk tubuh Kyung Min erat, ya dia juga merindukan sosok seorang eomma yang selalu membuatnya nyaman "noona/eonnie" panggil Jong In dan Kyung Soo bersamaan kepada Taemin, Taeminpun melihat kearah mereka berdua, mereka berduapun mendekati Taemin dan Kyung Min lalu memeluk mereka berdua erat.

SKIP

Mereka berempatpun tiba dirumah Jong in dan Taemin di daerah Gangnam, "selamat datang nona muda dan tuan muda, oh dan selamat datang nyonya dan nona" kata seorang maid muda saat mereka masuk kedalam rumah Jong In dan Taemin yang bisa dibilang sangat besar "nyonya dan nona, silahkan duduk disini" kata maid itu lalu mereka berempatpun duduk disofa ruang tamu "tuan muda, tuan Kim datang" kata seorang maid lagi dan dibelakangnya ada seorang namja berumur dengan memakai jas dan menjinjing tas ditangannya, dia menatap sendu kearah jong In "Jong In" lirih namja itu lalu melempar tas yang ada ditangannya kesembarang arah dan memeluk erat Jong In "Appa" kata Jong In lalu membalas pelukan namja itu "mianhae Jong In selama ini Appa tidak memperdulikanmu, Appa kira selama ini kau bahagia karena Appa bisa memenuhi semua keinginanmu, Mianhae" kata Appa Jong In, Appa Jong Inpun melihat kearah Kyung Soo dan Kyung Min "gamsahamnida telah merawat Jong In dengan sangat baik, Kim Tae Jong imnida" kata Tae Jong lalu menjabat tangan Kyung Soo dan Kyung Min bergantian "nae, cheomna, Jong In anak yang menyenangkan tuan Kim, dia selalu membuat aku dan eommaku tertawa" jelas Kyung Soo dengan senyum yang merekah terpatri diwajah cantiknya "hahaha, tidak usah memanggilku dengan embel tuan, panggil saja ahjussi" jelas Tae Jong dengan tawa kecil "nae ahjussi" kata Kyung Soo dengan semangat "ah, neoumu neoumu yeoppe, bagaimana Jong In tidak mau pulang kalau yang merawatnya adlah seorang malaikat" canda Tae Jong yang membuat Kyung Soo dan Jong In menunduk sedangkan Taemin, Tae Jong, dan Kyung Min tertawa. Karena Jong In memaksa Kyung Soo dan Kyung In untuk menginap dirumahnya,mereka berduapun menginap dirumah Jong In beberapa hari, selama mereka disana mereka melalui banyak kesenangan dan kebahagiaan. Namun, setelah Kyung Soo dan Kyung In pulang, Jong In tidak lagi mendapatkan berita dari mereka berdua, 2 tahun kemudian setelah mencari sekian lama, Jong In mendapatkan kabar dari Kyung Soo dan kembali mendekatinya kembali, namun Kyung Soo tidak ingat akan masa lalunya bersama Jong In membuat Jong In harus berusaha mendekati kembali Kyung Soo, tapi selama dia mendekati Kyung Soo dia tidak pernah melihat Kyung In yeoja yang telah dianggapnya sebagai eommanya sendiri.

#FLASHBACK OFF

Huh… karena dia, aku kembali mendapatkan namanya kasih sayang dari keluarga. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju atap sekolah untuk mencari kesunyian, sesampainya disana yang kulihat adalah sesosok iblis berperawakan tinggi yang sangat ingin kupukul, terlihat dia sekaran tengah menutup matanya dan membiarkan angin segar menerpa wajah iblisnya. Ku dekati dia agar aku bisa berbicara dengannya, perlu kalian ketahui aku sangat ingin memukul wajahnya lagi, namun sekarang masih ada disekolah, kalau sampai aku keluar sari sekolah habislah aku. "Hey Kris" panggilku kepadanya, diapun menoleh kearahku dan menatapku heran "dimana sopan santunmu Kai, dan kenapa kau ada disni sedangkan dikelasmu sedang ada pelajaran" katanya lalu berjalan menuju pintu untuk pergi dari sini "TUNGGU !"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU HATE GENDERSWITCH**

**YOU HATE EXO**

**YOU HATE MY FF**

**DON'T READ MY FF**

**DON'T BE SILENT **

**DON'T BE PLAGIAT**

**CA"ELAH**

**MAIN CAST :**

**D.O**

**KAI**

**SUHO**

**SEHUN**

**AUTHOR :**

**Y.P A.K.A PUTRI MAULIDAWATI IKHSAN A.K.A HYO RIN**

**GENRE :**

**ROMANCE, GENDERSWITCH**

**AND OTHER (?)**

**COUPLE :**

**KAISOO**

**SUD.O**

**SED.O**

**AND OTHER**

_**TERKADANG…**_

_**CINTA ITU TIDAKLAH MANIS…**_

_**SEPERTI SEKARANG…**_

_**AKU SEDANG DALAM KEADAAN BINGUNG…**_

_**KUKIRA HARI INI ADALAH HARI YANG MENYENANGKAN…**_

_**TAPI, TERNYATA HARI INI ADALAH HARI YANG PALING MEMBINGUNGKAN…**_

_**KALIAN MAU TAU, AKU SANGAT BERTERIMAKASIH DENGAN USAHA KALIAN…**_

_**KARENA KALIAN AKU TAK MERASAKAN TRAUMA ITU LAGI…**_

_**TAPI AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA…**_

_**_**_**DO KYUNG SOO**_**_**_

_**KUHARAP KAU MEMBALASNYA NOONA…**_

_**KAU TAU, AKU SANGAT MENYUKAIMU…**_

_**BUKAN, MAKSUDKU AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU…**_

_**TERIMALAH AKU NOONA**_

**-KIM JONG IN-**

_**KYUNGIE…**_

_**KUHARAP KAU MENERIMAKU…**_

_**APA KAU TAU AKU MENUNGGUMU SANGAT LAMA…**_

_**APA KAU PERNAH MERASAKAN ARTINYA MENUNGGU…**_

_**SUATU HAL YANG SANGAT MEMBOSANKAN…**_

_**AKAN KULAKUKAN APA YANG KAU MAU UNTUKMU…**_

_**APAPUN ITU…**_

_**-**_**KIM JOON MYUN**_**-**_

_**NOONA…**_

_**KAU BEGITU MANIS DENGAN MATA BULATMU ITU…**_

_**AKU SANGAT BERSYUKUR AKU BERTEMU DENGANMU NOONA…**_

_**DENGAN SEPENUH HATI AKU MEMBERIKAN CINTAKU UNTUKMU…**_

_**JADI TERIMALAH AKU…**_

_**-OH SE HUN-**_

"Hey Kris" panggilku kepadanya, diapun menoleh kearahku dan menatapku heran "dimana sopan santunmu Kai, dan kenapa kau ada disini sedangkan dikelasmu sedang ada pelajaran" katanya lalu berjalan menuju pintu untuk pergi dari sini "TUNGGU !"

CHAPTER 4 [just Normal POV in here] :

Suho kini sedang memperhatikan yeoja manis bernama Kyung Soo yang sedang duduk termenung di taman dari kursi yang berada di kelasnya di lantai dua.

Bisa dia lihat sekarang wajah yeoja tersebut yang sedang membaca buku dengan teliti, tapi… dia hampir melupakan wajah pucat Kyung Soo. Wajah itu begitu membuat Suho ingin menangis, dia sangat ingat ketika dia menemukan yeoja malang tersebut, malang ? ya, Suho menemukan Kyung Soo di tengah jalan pada malam hari…

#FLASHBACK ON

Suho yang sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya pada malam hari jam 11 pm karena dia mengerjakan beberapa tugas di perpustakaan di sekolahnya karena tugasnya yang begitu menumpuk. Suho pun berlari saat melihat rumahnya yang sudah begitu dekat dengannya, namun suara tangis menghentikan kakinya.

Diapun mencari-cari siapa yang menangis tersebut, saat dia berjalan melewati pohon di dekat rumahnya dia dapat melihat seorang yeoja bermata bulat sedang menangis dengan baju yang berantakan serta wajah yang pucat karena kedingin.

Suho pun langsung mengendong tubuh yeoja tersebut lalu membawanya kedalam rumahnya.

"Joon Myun-ah kenapa baru…" kata-kata Ibu Suho terpotong saat melihat anaknya yang menggendong seorang yeoja dan membawanya ke lantai dua.

Setelah meletakkan yeoja tersebut ke atas kasurnya. Dengan sigap, Suho berlari menuju dapur dan melewati Ibunya begitu saja. "Joon Myun-ah biar Eomma yang mengurusnya" kata Ibu Suho lalu berlari menuju kamar Suho.

Suho pun menunggu di depan pintu kamarnya dengan gelisah, dia begitu takut saat melihat keadaan yeoja tadi. Apa dia baik-baik saja ? apa dia terluka ? kenapa dia seperti itu ? apa dia baru saja di pukuli ? itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Suho.

"Joon Myun-ah, dia hanya demam tinggi…" kata Ibu Suho sambil memberikan kompres di dahi yeoja tersebut, Suho pun menghela napas lalu menceritakan kenapa dia pulang sambil membawa seorang yeoja sakit ke rumahnya.

Suho pun mengelus rambut yeoja itu, Suho terus saja menatap wajah cantik yeoja itu. Hatinya bergerak tidak karuan saat menyentuh pipi chubby yeoja itu. Tubuh yeoja itu bergerak pelan dan membuat Suho terkejut.

Perlahan mata yeoja itu terbuka dan membuat Suho bernapas lega. "eodiga ?" tanya yeoja itu kepada Suho pelan "kau ada di rumahku" jawab Suho dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"gamsahamnida engg… siapa namamu ?" tanya yeoja itu ssambil berusaha duduk, Suho pun tersenyum lalu membantu yeoja itu duduk "namaku Kim Joon Myun, tapi biasa di panggil dengan Suho" kata Suho sambil memberikan segelas air kepada yeoja itu "namaku Do Kyung Soo bangapseumnida, gamsahamnida" kata yeoja itu yang bernama Kyung Soo sambil menundukkan badannya pelan.

Dengan rutin, Ibu Suho merawatnya karena Ibunya yang bekerja sebagai seorang dokter. Suho pun akhirnya menyukai yeoja periang tersebut, namun setiap saat dia melihat seorang perempuan yang membawa anak perempuannya jalan-jalan maka dia akan menangis.

"Kyung Soo-ah !" panggil Suho lalu berlari menuju arah Kyung Soo yang sedang mencuci piring, pagi itu mereka tidak berangkat ke sekolah karena pada hari itu sekolah mereka sedang di renovasi untuk upacara perpisahan Guru mereka, dan juga di rumah tersebut hanya ada mereka berdua.

Suho pun memeluk tubuh Kyung Soo dari belakang dan membuatnya terlonjat kaget, namun kemudian dia hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ya… selama Kyung Soo tinggal di rumahnya Suho selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, namun Kyung Soo tidak tau kalau Suho menyukainya.

"sepertinya kita hanya akan bertemu di sekolah Joon Myun-ah…" ucap Kyung Soo sambil mengemasi baju-bajunya, ya… hari ini Kyung Soo akan pulang ke rumahnya setelah mendapatkan ijin dari Ibu Suho, wajah Suho menjadi murung sejak kejadian dimana Kyung Soo bersih keras untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"kenapa kau tidak tinggal disini saja ?" tany Suho sambil melihat Kyung Soo yang sedang membereskan kamarnya, Kyung Soo pun tersenyum pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa dia tidak bisa tinggal di rumahnya sebegitu lama.

#FLASHBACK OFF

Sejak hari itu, dia tidak melihat Kyung Soo selama satu minggu di sekolah, dan saat dia kembali dia tidak mengingat Suho sedikitpun dan itu membuat Suho sedih.

"TUNGGU !" teriak Kai sambil melihat Kris yang sedang memutar knop pintu tersebut, Kris pun membalikkan badannya lalu menatap Kai dengan tatapan aneh "apa kau tidak merasa bersalah karenamu Kyung Soo menjadi pendiam !" bentak Kai sambil menatap tajam kea rah namja tinggi tersebut.

Kris pun hanya tersenyum lalu menatap Kai dalam "tidak, karena aku akan mengembalikan senyuman tersebut di wajahnya, dan…" kata Kris terputus lalu membuka pintu tersebut "menjadikannya istriku" ucap Kris pelan dan tidak bisa di dengar Kai, dia pun pergi dari tempat itu lalu membiarkan Kai terdiam di tempatnya.

"apa maksudnya, apa yang dia bilang ? aish molla" guman Kai lalu mengacak rambutnya pelan, dia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada Kyung Soo.

To : Do Kyung Soo Eonni

From : Kim Na Mi

Eonni, bagaimana kabarmu ? kau sudah baikan bukan ? jangan murung ne, kau harus bersemangat, jangan lupa ada Kai Suho juga Sehun yang mendukungmu, jangan takut dengan mereka karena mereka itu baik, mereka sedih karena kau menjauhi mereka.

Send…

Sudah 2 tahun Kai berpura-pura menjadi Na Mi agar dia tau keadaan Kyung Soo, dan selama 2 tahun juga Kyung Soo selalu menganggap Na Mi sebagai adiknya karena dia satu-satunya orang yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Biarpun Kyung Soo tidak pernah melihat wajah Na Mi dia selalu menyayangi Na Mi.`

Drtt… Drtt… ponsel Kai berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk.

To : Kim Na Mi

From : Do Kyung Soo

Ne, aku baik-baik saja, Soal Kai, Sehun, dan Suho. Mungkin aku belum bisa bertemu dengan mereka karena aku takut, bilang kepada mereka aku sangat berterima kasih. Dan aku ada urusan jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu seperti biasa, jaga dirimu baik-baik Na Mi-ah.

Kai pun menghela napas lalu meninggalkan atap tersebut.

TBC.


End file.
